


¿Puedo llamarte "Papi"?

by LousyLout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Daddy Kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, Teenage One Direction, Top Louis, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LousyLout/pseuds/LousyLout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, el exitoso empresario de veintisiete años, se ha ofrecido desinteresadamente a educar con todo lo que sabe a Josh Styles, el medio hermano mayor de Harry.</p>
<p> Al poco tiempo, el chico se da cuenta que Louis es más que un tutor para su hermano, y un interés poco común crece dentro de él, cada vez que el hombre visita su casa.</p>
<p> Un interés  muy comprometedor, que implica llamarlo "Papi".</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Puedo llamarte "Papi"?

Louis era, en potencia, un perfectísimo papi.

Harry lo sabía, en serio, él estaba en absoluto conocimiento de eso.

Es por esto mismo que él se vestía con sus mejores ropas cada vez que Tomlinson visitaba su casa (porque sí, Harry también le sabía hasta el apellido) Adornando su cuerpo de la manera más perfecta, simple y llanamente para dar buena impresión.

Todo sólo para Louis.

Josh le ha dicho que hoy será uno de esos tantos días. Por supuesto, Harry está en extremo feliz, y decide vestirse hoy de forma muy delicada (al igual que siempre)

Sus muchas pulseras adornan las pulcras y pálidas muñecas del chico, haciéndose notar hermosamente al lado de las mangas del chaleco color púrpura pastel, tejido con lana gruesa, que adorna y cubre el torso de Harry. Sobrios y entallados pantalones negros hacen de sus piernas una belleza para mirar.

Las piernas de Harry no tenían absoluta comparación a todas las otras de chico que él ha visto. Torneadas, humectadas y perfectas. Nadie en su salón tenía las piernas tan largas y hermosas como él.

Perfectas como para dejarlas lucir con sus cortas minifaldas adorables o sus rebajados shorts de tela suave. Toda la insinuación escondida debajo de la inocente y puritana personalidad del radiante chico, porque claro, Harry es una pequeña y santa criatura en un vasto mundo lleno de crueldad.

O al menos eso creían sus padres, porque a sus cortos dieciocho años, lo único cierto en eso, era... ¿Qué era? Pues... nada.

Se suponía que el chico no usaba nada relacionado con cortísimas minifaldas o largas pantimedias, ¿verdad? Al menos no en público, ¿no?

Pues este chico, Harry Styles, tenía un caliente fetiche con usar medias altas, y para nada casuales falditas con muchos lacitos.

Tal vez un fetiche bastante desviado para la opinión de muchos, ¿pero qué importaba? Nadie podía verlo, así que nadie (ni siquiera sus propios padres) podrían juzgar qué es desviado y qué no para él.

Porque sus padres nunca revisaban nada, y los pecados cometidos entre él, su cama, sus dedos y un exquisito lubricante con sabor a fresa nunca serían contados.

Harry ríe suavemente cuando va bajando la escalera, sujetándose del pasamano fuertemente forjado a la pared anexa a ésta.

Sus uñas esta vez son de un muy claro violeta, que combinaba a la perfección con todo su atuendo, haciéndolo lucir muy dulce y aniñado.

Josh está abajo, en la cocina, y eso significa que Louis está en el salón. Porque su hermano está buscando vasos en la alhacena, seguramente para servir refresco a él y a su caliente amigo de trabajo.

Porque sí, Louis, a pesar de ser algunos años mayor que su hermano, había sido tan gentil como para esperar a que Josh terminase la universidad y tomarlo bajo su ala protectora de empresario.

Las prácticas, y todo lo que Tomlinson sabía acerca de cómo manejar una empresa totalmente exitosa se lo estaba transmitiendo a su hermano.

¿Por qué? Simplemente porque fue el mejor de su clase en todos los años que llevó como universitario.

Ahora, recién graduado hace año y medio, Louis visitaba la residencia de los Styles muy frecuentemente. Punto favorable para Harry y su sed de hombres mayores, pues si es que quería llevarse a uno tan perfecto como Louis Tomlinson, lo primero que necesitaba era lograr cruzarle más de dos palabras.

—Josh— Murmura bajo Harry entrando a la cocina, no queriendo que el chico en el salón de estar se enterara de su pequeña conversación.

Las pobres paredes de cartón pintado no ayudaban mucho a neutralizar los sonidos entre una habitación y otra.

—No sirvas mi gaseosa, mamá me la ha comprado a mí— Termina de decir el chico, parándose a un lado de su medio hermano y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, uno de sus pies golpeó levemente el suelo.

Josh rueda visiblemente los ojos mientras busca entre el refrigerador de la residencia, sacando una botella con un líquido negro dentro.

—Por supuesto que nunca lo haría— Dijo éste resoplando y cerrando la puerta del aparato —Es rosa y asquerosamente dulce, odio el sabor y seguro que Louis lo odia también. No soporta mucho las cosas dulces— Josh habla mirando de punta a punta a Harry, sus uñas pintadas de claro color incluidas —Al menos no como tú.

Harry ríe suavemente —Oh, vamos, sólo era una pequeña broma— El chico sonrió, sus verdes ojos de ciervo decorados con rímel invisible brillando — ¿Él ya llegó?— Pregunta, cambiando completamente de tema. Porque, oh, es Louis Tomlinson de quien hablamos.

Aunque Harry esté en pleno conocimiento de que su medio hermano no estaría sirviendo Coca-Cola para dos de no ser así.

Josh levantó los ojos de los vasos y le dio una mirada cautelosa —Sí, está en el sillón de la sala de estar— Responde, no muy seguro. Debió haber sido por la sonrisa radiante o los ojos brillantes en su rostro.

Aunque Harry siempre se ponía así cuando se hablaba de Louis, no era extraño para Josh. Se notaba que le tenía aprecio.

Harry se muerde el labio internamente, de repente alegrándose mucho en su interior.

— ¿Te agrada mucho, verdad?— Pregunta el rubio, haciendo voltear al chico, quien ya estaba de camino al salón.

—Sí— Responde él, y el rubor en sus mejillas no es solamente el blush pálido que se ha puesto en la mañana —Pienso que es una persona muy agradable e interesante— Responde, jugando perezosamente con las mangas de su sweater.

— ¿Lindo también?— Pregunta nuevamente. De forma muy obvia que es con doble intención, lo cual es logrado con satisfacción.

Josh sonríe ante el jadeo de sorpresa y el sonrojo vergonzoso que su hermanito tiene, delatándolo con flechas color rojo brillante, mezcla entre vergüenza y sorpresa por la que está pasando ahora.

Harry se mordió el labio y su mirada bajó un poco —Secretamente— Confió, para luego inmediatamente taparse la boca luego de haberse escuchado a sí mismo diciendo eso. Entonces encuentra los ojos con su medio hermano nuevamente —Por favor, no le digas— Se altera un poco, nerviosamente. 

Josh ríe alto y lo único que el menor de los Styles quiere, es callarlo de una buena vez.

— ¿No decirle qué a quién?— Una voz tras el chico hace que Harry pegue un brinco brusco, ya que sabe perfectamente de quién se trata.

Maldición, es Louis. Y la risa estúpida de su medio hermano sólo se hizo más audible con la entrada del hombre.

Harry quiere morir.

— ¡No te lo vas a creer!— Dice el otro chico, el de ojos verdes los abre desmesuradamente.

¿En serio Josh? ¿En serio? ¿Tan hijo de puta saliste?

No, no, no, no, no.

"Por favor, no" Reza el chico de ojos verdes.

—Adivina qué— Comienza el rubio, Louis ladea la cabeza y Harry arruga los párpados —Mi hermanito acaba de confesarme que secretamente te encuentra muy lindo— Josh baja su voz, hasta hacerla un susurro, como si estuviese diciendo un secreto que no puede contar —Pero no le digas a nadie— El chico le guiña un ojo a Louis, haciéndolo cómplice.

Harry cierra los ojos, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Puto Josh, malnacido hijo de puta.

¿Por qué tuviste que aparecerte en la cocina de repente, Louis? Tú siempre te quedabas en el salón, porque decías que era de mala educación vagar por casas ajenas, dios.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Harry?— Pregunta el hombre, aguantando una risa con su mano derecha posicionada sobre su boca. Harry sólo baja las cejas en respuesta, visiblemente incómodo — ¡Qué adorable!— Murmura con ternura, revolviendo el cabello del pequeño chico a su lado, aun dejando escapar pequeñas risas —A mí también me gustas mucho, Harry— Sigue bromeando molestosamente el hombre, avergonzando al pobre chico.

Vamos, es horrible ser tratado como un niño pequeño, sólo porque Josh y Louis tienen veintitrés y veintisiete respectivamente. No tienen que burlarse de él tratándolo así, ¡Harry ya tenía dieciocho cumplidos! ¡Ya era mayor de edad! ¿Cuántos piensan que tiene? ¿Siete? Por dios.

Harry gruñe molesto —Que les den— Murmura ácido, con todo el veneno que su lengua y sus labios pintados con una fina capa de gloss sabor fresa pueden juntar (el cual no es mucho, claro)

Josh simplemente ríe más, Tomlinson también. Pero éste último para su acción luego de ver el rostro indignado del pequeño chico.

—Vamos, no te alteres— Calma Tomlinson, acariciando el brazo del otro chico —Te traje algo lindo— Vuelve a sonreír.

Harry entrecierra los ojos, inseguro si aceptarlo o no.

—Vamos— Vuelve a repetir Louis, divertido —Es lindo— Reitera, dándole otro tono, para crear expectación —Sé que te gustan las cosas lindas.

Harry se voltea hacia el hombre — ¿Qué es?— Pregunta, tratando de que su emoción esté un poco alejada y mostrarse un poco más distante (cosa que no consigue en absoluto).

Louis tararea, moviendo la cabeza y volviendo al salón. Toma una caja que, a pesar de estar cubierta de etiquetas de aduanas, aun así se ve muy elegante (y sobretodo cara).

—Hace unos días fui a Japón— Explica —Ahí todo es adorable, dios— Louis se toma la cabeza, simulando estar mareado al recordarlo.

—El país más tierno del mundo— Responde Harry con emoción, mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla.

Jesús, un regalo de Japón.

Y sólo para él.

¿Cuándo es que puede empezar a llamarle papi? Está disponible cuando desee.

—Entonces, bueno... — Louis le extiende la cajita, esa misma que tiene el logo de la marca en dorado y una cinta de regalo del mismo color.

Se puede oler el precio desde dos kilómetros.

Y es un detallazo exquisito (a pesar de que Harry igualmente estaría saltado en un pie de felicidad si es que fuese algo económico).

(Es Louis).

(Acordándose de él en un viaje, en Japón).

Harry abre el envoltorio con ansias y cuidado. No queriendo ni siquiera cortar la cinta que envuelve la caja delicadamente, a pesar de que tiene que hacerlo de todas formas.

El papel ligeramente transparente dentro de la suave caja es removido y Harry quiere morir otra vez. Sin embargo, esta ocasión sería por ternura o emoción.

Se queda un momento en silencio, simplemente contemplándolo sin decir o hacer nada (aunque más era porque realmente no podía decir ni hacer nada)

Todo esto preocupando a Louis, quien observaba al chico con temor.

¿Qué pasa si es que no le gusta? ¿Y si es demasiado para él?

—Lamento que no haya sido mucho, yo... no tuve mucho tiempo y simplemente lo vi en esa tienda, pensé que era adorable, o que te gustaría de cierta forma.

—Louis Tomlinson, por favor, míralo... — Harry daba brinquitos con el muñeco entre sus brazos —Dios, lo amo— exclama abrazándolo —Me muero.

Un muñeco de felpa relleno, color rosa y tamaño mediano descansaba coquetamente entre los brazos del chico.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de qué animal es, pero me encanta— Harry se acurruca con él.

—Mmh, creo que es una llama— Louis siente un peso en su torso y, vaya, es Harry. Quien parece estar muy cómo ahí.

Louis le responde el abrazo, porque vamos, le ha dado una llama color rosa, del material más suave de todo el mundo y exportada de Japón, del mismísimo Japón.

El chico está emocionado, y se repite una y otra vez porque, está emocionado.

—No tenías que haberte molestado—Dice el chico, más por cortesía que por verdaderamente sentirlo. Louis se da cuenta, pero no dice nada. No puede decirle nada, no se puede juzgar la emoción de un chico que acaba de ser legal hace un mes —Dios, me encanta, realmente no sé qué más decir.

Louis sonríe y está a punto de decir algo, pero es interrumpido por unos aplausos.

—Aw, qué lindo— Dice Josh, queriendo vomitar —Un juguete para el bebé, adorable— Josh para de aplaudir.

Bueno, Harry tal vez sí quería ser un bebé. Pero no para esto.

Así no Josh, maldito.

Louis ríe un poco y Harry frunce el ceño, separándose del cómodo lugar (más conocido como los brazos de Louis Tomlinson) y volteando a ver al rubio.

Su hermano no puede ser más imbécil y arruina momentos.

—Déjalo en paz— Responde Louis, terminando de reír un poco. Harry le da una mirada llena de agradecimiento ("¡Así se hace, papi!") Le regala una sonrisa cálida y las mariposas se hacen presentes en su pancita.

—Harry no tiene la culpa de ser adorable— Louis acaricia el cabello del niño y éste se deja hacer, complacido ("Qué bien lo hace") —Daría lo que fuera por tener un hermanito así, Josh, no deberías ser tan hijo de puta.

Hey, esperen.

Momento, por favor.

¿Hermanito?

"Me gustaría que Harry fuese mi hermanito" "Pagaría por tener un hermanito como Harry" "Ni con todo mi dinero podría comprar un hermanito tan tierno"

Harry baja las cejas, ¿qué?

Sí, señoras y señores, el menor de los Styles está metido hasta el fondo en la zona de hermanito menor.

¿O es que acaso pensó que tener un sugar daddy sería así de fácil?

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo en esta página. Aclaro que la cuenta en Wattpad con el mismo nombre es mía y por lo tanto, el fic con ella también.  
>  No estoy "robando" ni "plageando" nada porque no se puede plagear uno mismo, ¿no?  
>  Avísenme si encuentran faltas de ortografía o cosas que no concuerda, ¡Por favor!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :) Tengan un buen día.


End file.
